kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Alive!
I'm Alive! is Becca's first single, and was produced by American songstress Meredith Brooks. The track was used as the first ending theme song from Episodes 1 to 13 of Kuroshitsuji. Lyrics TV Size= Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothing's moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah! Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life, I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah! Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my hard life I live my life. I'm alive! |-| Full= Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothings moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! Every lover breaks my heart And I know it from the start Still I end up in a mess Every time I second guess All my friends just run away When I'm having a bad day I would rather stay in bed But I know there's a reason... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! When I'm bored to death at home When he won't pick up the phone When I'm stuck in second place Those regrets I can't erase Only I can change the end Of the movie in my head There's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life, ohh! I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my hard life I live my life I'm ALIVE! Gallery I'm Alive! 14.png I'm Alive! 1.png I'm Alive! 2.png I'm Alive! 15.png I'm Alive! 3.png I'm Alive! 4.png I'm Alive! 5.png I'm Alive! 6.png I'm Alive! 7.png I'm Alive! 8.png I'm Alive! 9.png I'm Alive! 10.png I'm Alive! 11.png I'm Alive! 12.png I'm Alive! 13.png Characters The characters in the first ending of Kuroshitsuji, in order of appearance, are: *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Finnian *Baldroy *Tanaka *Mey-Rin Navigation pl:I'm ALIVE! Category:Music Category:Ending